Saving Worlds
by HeroWitch
Summary: Nick Fury se rend sur Terre - 1 requérir l'aide de Green Arrow et de Flash pour stopper deux de leurs impitoyables ennemis aux noirs desseins. Mais nos deux héros ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines. (Cette histoire est liée à ma story "Sister's Duty" crossover Supergirl/Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde, voici une nouvelle histoire impliquant Arrow et Flash dans le monde des Avengers ! Cette histoire est liée à mon autre story qui est "Sister's Dusty" ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

La nuit était tombée. Deux gardiens faisaient leurs rondes autour d'un bâtiment secret. Deux anciens flics reconvertis en gardien de nuit, qui devait assurer la sécurité d'objets dangereux sur un site protégé. Attentifs, ils surveillaient les alentours. L'un d'eux se tourna vers l'autre :

\- Ton gamin est fan des Avengers, alors ?

\- Oh oui, il adore Thor et Captain America ! Il ne parle que de ces _héros_ …

\- Les jeunes de maintenant !

\- Eh oui, avant il jouait à des voitures de police. Et maintenant, ça lui a passé. Son père ne peut pas lutter face à des héros de la trempe de Thor ou d'Iron Man.

\- Mais tous les héros ne portent pas de masques ou de capes. Nous par exemple, protéger un site qui contient des objets dangereux, ça relève vraiment de l'héroïsme.

Ce fut alors qu'une flèche noire vint se planter droit dans la tête du gardien, causant instantanément sa mort. Avant que le second ne puisse réagir, un flou jaune et rouge le traversa, fit un bond en l'air et atterrit au sol. En voulant se relever, il aperçut un étrange homme vêtu d'une combinaison jaune.

\- _**Dommage que ton fils devra se passer de son père**_ , fit l'homme en jaune avec une voix filtrée.

Il fit « _vibrer_ » sa main, et vint traverser le corps du gardien, causant immédiatement sa mort.

Eobard Thawne, surnommé le Négatif de Flash, se releva. Son acolyte, un archer vêtu de noir, le rejoignit. Tous deux pénétrèrent dans les locaux secrets. Ils tombèrent sur une embuscade de gardiens, qui pointaient leurs armes à feu sur eux.

\- Pas un geste, restez où vous êtes ! hurla l'un deux.

Thawne fonça en super-vitesse, traversant quelques gardiens au passage, qui bondirent en l'air, et se retrouva juste derrière eux.

\- _**Je vous laisse vous occuper des gardiens**_ , dit Thawne à son comparse.

Et il disparut avec sa vitesse incroyable. L'archer dégaina son arc et décocha plusieurs flèches, tuant un grand nombre de gardiens. Une fois son stock de flèches épuisé, il sortit un sabre, et se mit à trancher les têtes de tous ceux qui restaient.

Peu après, Thawne revint vers lui.

\- _**J'ai ce qu'il nous faut**_ , annonça-t-il.

L'archer essuya le sang qui était sur sa lame, et quitta l'entrepôt avec le supersonique.

Tous deux vinrent se poser sur le toit d'un immeuble et admirèrent la ville étincelante de New York. Thawne retira son masque jaune, révélant le visage d'Harrison Wells.

L'archer retira sa capuche, dévoilant le visage de Malcolm Merlyn.

\- Nous touchons presque au but, déclara Thawne avec un rictus.

\- Excellent, répondit Malcolm avec le même rictus. Merci de m'avoir laissé les gardes. J'avais une envie de me défouler.

\- Une fois que nous aurons accompli notre tâche sur cette Terre, vous pourrez vous défouler sur tout le Multivers, Mr. Merlyn. Je nous ai promis le pouvoir.

Malcolm Merlyn jubila avec son acolyte.

\- Vous êtes vraiment un allié de poids, Eobard. Je suis fier de ce que nous avons accompli ensembles.

\- Et moi donc.

\- Il me tarde de rencontrer ces Avengers, et de nous mesurer à eux.

\- Patience, Malcolm, patience. Nous ne sommes pas encore prêts à les affronter. L'occasion se présentera prochainement.

* * *

 **Terre – 1 Central City**

Dans un coin de la ville de Central City, Flash se mesurait à deux de ses pires métas-humains : Le Maître des Miroirs et sa petite amie la Toupie. Celle-ci usait de son pouvoir pour faire perdre l'équilibre au supersonique, lui donnant des vertiges. Il tomba au sol en gémissant et en subissant les moqueries et les attaques du Maître des Miroirs.

\- Il est temps que tu dégages de ma ville, Flash, scanda ce dernier en jubilant.

\- **Notre** ville, chéri, rectifia la Toupie, agacée.

Elle s'abaissa devant Flash avec un sourire narquois.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon lapin ? Tu n'as pas de répliques sarcastiques à nous balancer ?

\- En fait, si, répondit faiblement Flash, allez vous faire voir tous les deux !

Le méta-humain poussa un rire sinistre.

\- Tu crois vraiment être de taille contre nous ? poursuivit-il en assénant un énorme coup de pied dans le dos du super-héros.

\- Et vous, vous ne croyez pas que le côté Bonnie et Clyde est légèrement dépassé de nos jours, leur lança Flash, avec défi.

\- T'as pas l'air de bien comprendre ! T'es à un contre deux ! Tu penses pouvoir nous arrêter ?

\- Croyez-moi, fit Flash avec un sourire rassurant. Vous mettre K.O. tous les deux sera un jeu d'enfant pour moi.

Vif comme l'éclair, Flash s'était relevé et fonça en super-vitesse et projeta en l'air les deux tourtereaux maléfiques, avant qu'ils ne retombèrent au sol. La Toupie tenta de se relever, mais Flash lui enfila des menottes neutralisant ses pouvoirs.

Le Maître des Miroirs voulut se relever et s'enfuir, mais tomba sur Flash, qui apparut droit devant lui.

\- Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais t'oublier, mon chéri ! railla le supersonique en lui enfilant des menottes à son tour. Salue tes copains de prison pour moi !

\- Non ! s'exclama le méta-humain, alors que des sirènes retentirent au loin.

\- À la revoyure, les gars ! les salua Flash, tout fier de sa réussite.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de partir en super-vitesse, une fléchette tranquillisante vint se planter droit dans son cou. Le supersonique fit tout garder les yeux ouverts, mais finit par s'écrouler au sol, inconscient.

* * *

 **Terre – 1 Star City**

Tard dans la nuit, Green Arrow combattait plusieurs ninjas dans un bâtiment abandonné. Il usa de son arc et de ses flèches pour les neutraliser. Puis, il asséna plusieurs coups au dernier, jusqu'à le rendre complètement sonné.

Une fois le combat achevé, il porta sa main sur son oreillette pour communiquer avec son bunker.

\- Dis-moi que c'était le dernier, Felicity, demanda-t-il par radio à son repaire.

\- En fait, la rumeur court que plusieurs ninjas faisaient un rassemblement dans l'entrepôt abandonné qui se trouve juste à côté de toi, annonça Felicity Smoak depuis le bunker.

\- Cette soirée ne pouvait pas être plus calme, grommela l'archer en quittant le bâtiment.

Il pénétra à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt abandonné, et fut étonné de le voir complètement désert. Il ne vit pas un seul ninja aux alentours. Ce qui le préoccupait énormément.

\- Tu es sûre que je suis au bon endroit ? demanda-t-il, par radio.

Mais son appel resta sans réponse. Il n'entendit plus du tout la voix de Felicity.

\- Felicity ! Felicity ! Je ne t'entends plus ! Felicity, tu me reçois ? Felicity ?

Mais rien du tout. C'était comme si la communication était brouillée. Inquiétant.

Green Arrow dégaina son arc, en préparant une de ses flèches et marcha lentement dans le repaire. Il aperçut au loin une silhouette inerte au sol. Il s'approcha et fut surpris de constater qu'il s'agissait de son ami Flash inconscient.

Ce dernier finit par se réveiller, moitié sonné.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? murmura-t-il.

\- Barry ? Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Green Arrow en s'approchant de lui.

\- Oliver ? s'étonna Flash en regardant autour de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda le justicier de Star City.

\- Je… je suis à Star City ? s'exclama le supersonique.

\- Oui. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Barry ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas… la dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est que je combattais deux métas-humains à Central City. Je les avais stoppés tous les deux. Je m'apprêtais à rentrer chez moi, quand j'ai reçu un tranquillisant qui m'a complètement mis K.O. ensuite, j'ai du perdre connaissance. C'est tout ce dont je me rappelle. Pourquoi on m'a amené dans ta ville ?

\- Je l'ignore.

\- Je peux répondre à cette question, fit soudain une voix derrière eux.

Flash se releva, tandis que Green Arrow brandit son arc droit sur un homme qui marcha tranquillement vers eux. Il s'agissait d'un homme noir et chauve, portant un blouson en cuir, et avait également un cache noir sur son œil gauche.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? tonna l'archer de Star City.

\- Du calme, vous pouvez baisser votre arc, fit l'homme noir en s'arrêtant de quelques mètres d'eux. Je ne suis pas votre ennemi, et toutes mes excuses pour le tranquillisant. Il fallait que je m'entretienne avec vous deux. J'ai dû employer des moyens radicaux pour vous attirer tous les deux en ce lieu. Je me nomme Nick Fury.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? demanda Flash en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Avant de commencer, sachez que c'est un grand honneur de vous rencontrer… Mr Allen et Mr Queen. À moins qu'on ne vous appelle Monsieur le Maire.

Green Arrow et Flash se regardèrent, abasourdis du fait que cet étranger connaisse leurs identités secrètes.

\- Je sais qui vous êtes, et ensuite, je ne suis pas d'ici. J'appartiens à une Terre qui est différente de la votre. Je suppose que vous, Mr. Allen, vous n'êtes pas étranger au Multivers.

Un peu choqué, le supersonique hocha la tête, tandis que l'archer finit par baisser son arc.

\- En effet, confirma Flash.

\- Comment savez-vous qui nous sommes ? intervint l'archer de Star City.

Nick Fury mima un léger sourire avant de répondre.

\- Cela fait bien longtemps que je suis au courant pour le Multivers et vous seriez surpris du nombre de choses extraordinaires que j'ai vu, au cours de mon existence. Je n'ai qu'un seul œil, mais j'arrive à observer tout ce que je souhaite voir. J'ai vu un nombre incalculables de Terres et je vous ai observés pendant longtemps. J'ai même observé votre amie Kara Danvers sur sa Terre.

-Vous connaissez Kara ? s'exclama Flash, interloqué.

\- Exactement, et là d'où je viens, mon monde est en danger. Deux individus que nous n'arrivons pas à identifier se sont introduits dans un site qui stockait du matériel extra-terrestre. Entre de mauvaises mains, ce matériel peut devenir une arme dangereuse pouvant détruire un monde.

\- Et pourquoi faire appel à nous ? demanda Green Arrow, se méfiant toujours de Fury.

Ce dernier sortit un porte-documents de sa veste, et en sortit des dossiers contenant des photos.

\- Parce que ces individus semblent être des connaissances à vous deux. L'un est un supersonique qui court très vite qu'il est impossible d'appréhender, et l'autre s'avère être un archer redoutable capable de tuer tout ce qui bouge. (Il sortit des photos de l'homme en jaune) Ces photos ont été prises par nos caméras de surveillance. Il me semble que vous reconnaissez cet individu, Mr Allen ?

Flash prit les clichés et put constater à sa grande surprise qu'il s'agissait d'Eobard Thawne, son pire ennemi et également celui qui avait tué sa mère et détruit sa famille.

\- En effet, il ne m'est pas inconnu, confirma-t-il en ruminant de rage. C'est Eobard Thawne. Moi qui croyais m'être débarrassé de lui !

Apprendre que son ancien ennemi était de retour le remplissait d'une rage incommensurable et une soif de l'arrêter à tout prix.

Oliver jeta un œil sur une photo de Thawne, et se tourna vers Fury.

\- Et pour l'archer ? demanda-t-il.

Fury lui tendit quelques clichés dévoilant l'identité de l'archer sans sa capuche, à la grande surprise de l'archer de Star City.

\- Malcolm Merlyn ? s'exclama Green Arrow, abasourdi. Impossible ! Il est mort sur Liam Yu dans une explosion ! Ses restes ont été retrouvés ! C'est impossible qu'il soit encore en vie ! Ça ne peut pas être lui !

\- À moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un Malcolm Merlyn d'une autre Terre, suggéra Flash, interloqué.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, ces deux individus menacent la sécurité de mon monde, reprit Nick Fury. Je fais appel à vous, parce que j'ai besoin que vous m'aidez à stopper ces deux-là. Vous les connaissez en plus de leurs mode opératoire.

\- Comptez sur moi, déclara Flash.

Green Arrow, après un choc, semblait hésiter, puis finit par obtempérer.

\- Mais avant, je dois vous annoncer quelque chose, ajouta Fury aux deux héros.

Nick Fury leur raconta avoir été un dirigeant d'une organisation gouvernementale du nom du S.H.I.E.L.D., dont le but était de protéger le pays entier contre les menaces terroristes et extra-terrestres, et qu'ensuite, dû à l'infiltration de l'organisation terroriste d'Hydra, ils avaient été forcés de démanteler l'agence de protection. Puis, il leur parla également des Avengers, les plus grands héros de son monde

\- Vous avez un groupe de super-héros sur votre Terre qui s'appelle les Avengers ? demanda Flash, curieux.

\- Précisément, répondit Fury en hochant la tête.

\- Pourquoi ne pas faire appel à eux ? ajouta Green Arrow en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ils sont indisposés pour le moment, expliqua l'homme noir borgne. Ils doivent gérer une crise avec l'Hydra. Étant donné que vous connaissez ces deux individus qui menacent ma Terre, vous devez certainement connaître leurs motivations.

\- Pour ce qui est de Thawne, oui, affirma l'archer de Star City. Mais pour ce qui est de Malcolm Merlyn, c'est un peu plus compliqué. Il semble maîtriser les arts martiaux, comme celui que j'ai connu, mais pour ce qui est de ses motivations, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Ce Merlyn est un mystère pour moi, je ne sais pas du tout comment parvenir à le stopper.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, puis-je compter sur vous pour m'aider à le neutraliser ? interrogea Fury en lançant un regard de défi.

\- Si Thawne se trouve sur une autre Terre, ajouta Flash, et qu'il s'intéresse à de la technologie alien, ce n'est certainement pas anodin. Il doit préparer quelque chose, et je veux savoir quoi. Oliver, je vais avoir besoin de toi.

Green Arrow regarda Flash, puis posa son regard de méfiance à Nick Fury, puis finit par hocher la tête.

\- Très bien, Fury ! Nous vous suivons ! Mais je ne vous fais pas confiance !

\- Que ce soit le cas ou non, ça n'a pas d'importance pour moi, rétorqua l'homme noir. Mon monde est en péril, et même si je ne dirige plus rien, ma mission de protéger la Terre n'a pas changée. J'irai jusqu'au bout pour que ma mission soit une réussite.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! Comme cette fic se déroule en même temps que Sister's Dusty, Oliver et Barry ne verront pas les Avengers tout de suite, parce que ces derniers sont occupés avec Supergirl, qui est piégée avec l'Hydra ! Ça maintient une certaine cohérence. J'ai introduis Eobard Thawne en Wells, parce qu'il est meilleur que Matt Letscher !**

 **J'espère que ce début vous a plu !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Et oui, ça fait un long moment, je sais ! J'avais beaucoup de séries à rattraper, je vais me consacrer à achever mes fics actuels. Le quatrième volet des Avengers avance à grand pas, je suis tellement excité. En attendant, profitez bien de ce nouveau chapitre.**

 **Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

\- Nous y sommes, annonça Eobard Thawne, alors que lui et Malcolm Merlyn venaient tout juste d'apparaître dans un laboratoire délabré et poussiéreux.

\- Rappelez-moi pourquoi nous sommes ici, Eobard ? lui fit demander l'archer en observant son environnement.

\- Ici est un ancien labo qui a appartenu au S.H.I.E.L.D. dans les années cinquante. C'est ici même qu'on a tenté de recréer la formule du super-soldat qui a transformé Steve Rogers en Captain America. Ce qui a aboutit à un échec, mais nous, nous réussirons.

\- Sauf que nous ne détenons pas la formule exacte, lui fit remarquer Merlyn. Et il est impossible que nous l'obtenons.

\- En effet, admit le supersonique maléfique. Abraham Erskine est mort, emportant avec lui le secret de la formule. Mais avec la technologie des Chitauri, et quelques notes de certains scientifiques, nous pouvons la remanier à notre façon. Il reste encore une partie de ces documents, qui sont cachés ici. Mon informateur qui travaille chez Hydra m'en a informé.

\- Vous pensez pouvoir arriver à un tel résultat ? Vous avez vu ce qui s'est passé avec Banner ? Avec Blonsky ? Vous voulez prendre ce risque ?

\- Ce n'étaient que des amateurs. Moi, je suis un vrai scientifique qui vient de loin dans le futur. Je sais ce que je fais. Je suis bien plus malin que ces crétins.

\- N'empêche que nous risquons d'avoir un soucis, ajouta l'archer.

Thawne tourna son regard attentif vers lui.

\- Lequel ?

\- Selon mon contact, Nick Fury a fait venir deux justiciers d'une autre Terre pour nous traquer, expliqua l'archer. Mais j'ignore de qui il s'agit.

\- Ce ne sera pas un soucis ! lui répondit Eobard Thawne avec un rictus.

* * *

Flash et Green Arrow découvrirent une nouvelle Terre, que Nick Fury venait de leur faire parcourir. Ils avaient atterri dans une vieille base, où étaient composés un vague de monde. Des vigiles, avec des personnes travaillant devant des ordinateurs. C'était bien un petit comité.

\- Vous n'êtes pas très nombreux, fit remarquer l'archer de Star City.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dis, répondit Fury, notre nombre d'effectifs a considérablement baissé depuis que nous avons été forcés de dissoudre le S.H.I.E.L.D. mais nous gardons toujours les yeux ouverts sur ce qui se passe dans notre monde.

\- Et vous savez comment retrouver Thawne et Merlyn ? interrogea Flash en regardant autour de lui.

\- Ils sont très méticuleux, et savent très bien couvrir leurs traces. Votre ennemi supersonique s'est introduit dans un ancien entrepôt de notre organisation, a tué tous les gardes et a dérobés de la technologie extra-terrestre. Mes scientifiques m'ont appris qu'il s'agit d'une puissante source d'énergie impénétrable et permanente. Pour l'instant, nous n'avons aucun moyens de prévoir leurs prochain coup.

Green Arrow se tourna vers le supersonique rouge, après avoir observé son environnement.

\- Barry, je peux te parler une seconde, fit-il en voulant s'éloigner de l'homme borgne.

Fronçant les sourcils, Flash le rejoignit, s'éloignant également de Fury. L'archer l'entraîna à l'écart, et lui parla avec un regard sérieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu projettes de faire ? lui demanda son ami de Star City.

\- Je compte arrêter Thawne et l'empêcher de nuire, répondit Flash avec étonnement. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Tu es certain qu'il n'y a pas une autre raison ?

\- Où veux-tu en venir ?

Green Arrow retira sa capuche, dévoilant le visage d'Oliver Queen, le regard serein.

\- Étant donné ton passif avec Thawne, tu es certain d'être objectif ?

Flash n'en crut ses oreilles.

\- Oliver, Thawne est ici, et il dérobe une technologie extra-terrestre ! Ça veut dire qu'il prépare quelque chose ! Ma responsabilité est de le vaincre.

\- Ne te laisse pas manipuler par ce type Fury ! Rien ne nous prouve qu'il est réellement digne de confiance !

\- C'est vrai que tu n'accordes pas facilement ta confiance aux autres.

\- C'est ce qui me maintient en vie, Barry. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris à survivre avec les années. Ce Fury débarque chez nous pour nous demander de l'aide. Et tu ne trouves pas ça étrange qu'il nous connaisse si bien ? Et qu'en plus, il connaît même Kara !

Le supersonique finit par hocher la tête. Il était vrai que cela faisait un peu trop de coïncidence.

\- Oui, tu as raison, y a quelque chose de louche ! Néanmoins, il cherche à protéger sa Terre, ce qui est à son honneur ! Et en plus, des ennemis à nous veulent s'emparer de ce monde, et Dieu sait ce qui arrivera si Thawne obtient son dû.

\- Ce Malcolm Merlyn me préoccupe, déclara Oliver. Je n'ai pas la moindre de qui il est vraiment.

\- T'as déjà affronté Merlyn sur notre Terre, objecta Flash.

\- Barry, c'était différent, objecta Green Arrow. Au fil du temps, j'ai su à quoi m'en tenir avec Malcolm. Mais **ce** Malcolm qui est ici, je ne sais pas du tout comment il fonctionne, ni même quel est son point faible.

\- Alors on fait quoi ? On rentre chez nous ?

\- Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas ce que je dis. Je dis juste qu'on devrait être prudent, et ne pas nous laisser influencer par un étranger qui nous connaît.

\- En attendant, on ferait mieux de rester avec Fury ! Nous, on ne sait rien de ce monde, il nous faut un guide !

Enfin, ils revinrent vers Fury, qui méditait dans son coin.

\- Dites-moi, Fury, dit Flash, est-ce que vous n'auriez pas un satellite qui nous permettrait de retrouver facilement nos deux gars ? Thawne, étant un supersonique, peut être visible sur un radar.

Fury parut légèrement amusé avant de rétorquer.

\- Traquer des métas-humains est facile sur votre Terre, Flash, mais pas sur cette Terre. Nous n'avons pas ce qu'il faut pour ça…

\- Sans l'aide de nos équipes, nous n'arriverons à rien pour retrouver Merlyn et Thawne, insinua Green Arrow.

\- Vont-ils vraiment venir ici et nous aider ? rétorqua l'homme noir borgne.

\- Absolument, intervint le supersonique rouge, j'ai confiance en ma Team.

\- Fury, vous avez demandé notre aide, et nous sommes ici, poursuivit l'archer. Mais si vous voulez qu'on coopère, nous agissons à notre façon.

\- Je comprends parfaitement, répondit Fury en hochant la tête. Dans ce cas, contactez-les !

Tout d'un coup, tout le central secret fut plongé dans la pénombre. Alors que certains tentaient de comprendre ce qui se passait, Fury dégaina son arme à feu, tandis qu'Oliver, remit sa capuche, chargea son arc et ses flèches.

Barry remit son masque de Flash, et se prépara à riposter.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se…

Mais avant que quelqu'un ne puisse lui répondre, un flou jaune traversa tout l'endroit, renversant au passage des gardes, des informaticiens et même Nick Fury, avant qu'il n'ait pu le temps de tirer. Reconnaissant bien cette trace jaunâtre, Flash fonça en super-vitesse pour intercepter l'intrus. Il parvint à le renverser dans un coin de la base. Il y découvrit son ancien ennemi, le Négatif de Flash, alias Eobard Thawne. Ce dernier regarda Barry, avec surprise et amusement.

\- Flash ? Ici sur cette Terre ?

\- Surprise ! lui lança Barry d'un ton sec, à travers son masque rouge.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru que Fury t'aurait fait venir ici ! J'avais l'intention de venir te rendre visite sur Terre – 1, mais tu me facilites la tâche.

\- Quoi que tu manigances, je te barrerai la route ! cracha Flash au visage de son ennemi.

\- Tu crois ça, Allen ? s'exclama Thawne avec un rictus. Cette fois, tu ne m'arrêteras pas, petit ! Essaye de me rattraper si tu peux !

Et il fonça en super-vitesse, Flash le poursuivit derrière lui, avec sa vitesse phénoménale.

* * *

Green Arrow avait brandi son arc et dégainer une flèche. Alors qu'il essayait de trouver un bon angle de tir pour atteindre Thawne, une flèche sombre manqua de le toucher. Il fit volte-face pour y découvrir un archer sombre et cagoulé, le viser avec son arc.

 _On ne dirait pas Malcolm Merlyn,_ songea Oliver.

L'archer fonça vers lui, et tous deux combattirent à coups de poing. Green Arrow lui donna tous ses poings en l'air, mais son mystérieux ennemi parvint à les esquiver. L'archer sombre lui balança son poing en l'air, mais Oliver parvint à le saisir et l'envoya valdinguer loin de lui.

Dans sa chute, l'archer perdit sa cagoule. Green Arrow fonça vers lui… et aperçut le visage de sa sœur Thea Queen, à sa grande surprise. Choqué et abasourdi, il contempla sa sœur dans cette sombre tenue. La Thea qu'il voyait devant lui, ne ressemblait en rien à celle qu'il connaissait. Elle le contempla avec un regard sinistre et narquois.

\- Surprise, Green Arrow ! lui lança-t-elle en ricanant. Tu es le deuxième que je rencontre. Tu vas finir comme le premier.

Après un moment de stupeur, Oliver reprit ses esprits, toujours hébété.

\- Thea ?

La jeune femme sombre fronça les sourcils en répliquant :

\- Tu me connais ?

\- Bien sûr, c'est moi, Oliver… Tu étais dans le coma…

Thea se releva, toujours avec un regard sinistre.

\- Tu dois certainement me confondre avec une autre Thea. Parce que moi, je ne te connais pas. Mon père m'avait prévenu que je tomberai sur un archer pathétique ! J'avais l'intention de te tuer, mais là, tu m'intrigues.

Elle brandit son arc et s'en servit comme lance et attaqua Oliver. Celui-ci brandit sa propre arme et lutta avec la jumelle diabolique de sa sœur.

* * *

Barry confrontait Thawne, toujours en super-vitesse. Les deux supersoniques fonçaient dans tous les sens, tout en essayant d'avoir l'avantage sur l'autre, que ce soit sur leur rapidité ou sur leur force.

Après avoir repoussé Flash, son opposé vint se diriger contre Nick Fury, l'attrapant par la gorge, et se mit à l'étrangler.

\- Nick Fury ! Un ancien Colonel en retraite ! Donc un homme tout à fait impuissant face à des ennemis puissants qui le dépassent ! s'exclama-t-il avec sa voix filtrée.

Tout en se dégageant de son emprise, Fury lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Impuissant, vraiment ? rétorqua-t-il entre ses dents. C'est vous qui le dites.

Il parvint à appuyer sur une touche de sa veste, Aussitôt, une minime explosion surgit, propulsant Thawne et Fury au loin.

L'homme chauve et borgne se releva en assénant un regard fusillant à son adversaire.

\- Je ne suis pas magicien, mais je connais beaucoup de tours de jokers pour neutraliser un ennemi puissant qui me dépasse, comme vous dites, scanda-t-il, sûr de lui.

Le supersonique démoniaque retrouva ses esprits et voulut foncer vers l'homme noir. Mais Flash arriva droit sur lui.

\- Tu croyais t'être débarrassé de moi ? lui lança-t-il avec sarcasme.

\- Flash, tu n'as aucun avantage ici ! Tes amis ne sont pas dans tes oreillettes ! Tu es tout seul sur une Terre inconnue ! Je serais curieux de voir comment tu vas te débrouiller sans ta Team.

Flash le fusilla du regard.

\- C'est fou à quel point tu ne m'intimides pas, rétorqua-t-il.

Thawne ricana avant de lui répondre :

\- Pour l'instant… Bientôt, tu vas trembler de peur devant moi, petit ! Ta vitesse et tes amis ne te seront d'aucun secours quand j'aurais atteint mon but ! Jamais tu ne pourras m'arrêter, Allen ! **Jamais !**

Il fonça en super-vitesse et lui asséna un énorme coup de poing sur la tête, assommant totalement Barry.

Et il repartit droit sur Oliver et Thea qui s'affrontaient à coups d'arc. Il dirigea sa vitesse sur Green Arrow, l'envoyant propulser au loin. Jubilant de triomphe, Thea vint vers lui, en sortant une flèche, mais Thawne la stoppa d'une main.

\- Ne le tuez pas ! Pas encore !

\- Je croyais qu'on était censé tuer les deux justiciers de Fury, rétorqua la jeune femme.

\- J'ignorais qu'il s'agissait de Flash et de Green Arrow, répondit le Négatif de Flash. J'ai des tas de projets pour Allen. Je veux que sa fin soit un spectacle grandiose, et pour l'archer de Star City… la mort serait trop facile pour lui… Si on veut qu'il succombe définitivement, il faut le briser de l'intérieur. Je pense que votre père et vous avez ça en magasin ! Mlle Merlyn, nos projets sont sur le point d'aboutir ! Je peux compter sur vous et votre paternel ?

\- Avec grand plaisir, Eobard, lui lança Thea en jubilant.

Puis Thawne attrapa la jeune archère par l'épaule, et disparut en super-vitesse en emportant avec lui, le corps inerte de Green Arrow.

La vieille base était sans-dessus-dessous. Des ordinateurs renversés et détruits. Chaque individu se remettait de l'attaque dont il venait de subir. Fury se redressa en haletant, tout en demandant des nouvelles par radio.

\- Hill, appelez le contrôle, code rouge ! Avons subi une attaque !

Flash vint le rejoindre, encore sonné par l'attaque.

\- C'était Thawne ! Il savait où nous trouver ! s'exclama-t-il encore choqué.

\- Il n'était pas venu seul ! Quelqu'un l'accompagnait. Quelqu'un qui sait tirer à l'arc.

\- C'était Merlyn ?

Fury hocha la tête en négation.

\- Non, une jeune femme… Votre ami Queen l'a appelé Thea. Et il avait l'air de la connaître.

Barry parut abasourdi.

\- Thea ? Comme Thea Queen ? La sœur d'Oliver ? Non, impossible, elle est dans le coma sur notre Terre ! Et même si c'était vraiment elle, elle ne se serait jamais rallié à Thawne ! Ça n'a aucun sens !

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, ils sont partis avec votre ami Robin des Bois, déclara Nick Fury. Ils l'ont emmenés avec eux.

Flash resta inerte de stupeur. Son ami de Terre – 1 venait de se faire enlever. Et la base était détruite. Ils n'avaient donc plus aucun moyens de retrouver leurs ennemis, et encore moins retrouver Oliver.

\- Faut que je contacte ma Team et celle d'Oliver, dit Flash. On doit retrouver Oliver !

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que cette fic vous plait toujours ! En attendant, voici un nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Lorsque Oliver reprit connaissance, il lui fallut un moment pour se remettre de ses états. Il venait de se remémorer ses récents combats. Il se trouvait sur une nouvelle Terre, en compagnie d'ennemis dont il ne connaissait pas, seulement des doubles astraux. Il y avait sa sœur Thea, qui ne ressemblait en rien à la sœur qu'il connaissait. Elle était froide, sadique avec une soif de sang. Le contraire de Thea. Visiblement, elle avait du vivre toute sa vie avec ce Malcolm Merlyn. Que comptait-il faire de lui ? Et que préparait Eobard Thawne ? Pourquoi l'avoir amené ici ? Il y a des fois où Oliver aurait préféré ne jamais entendre parler du Multivers. C'était bien mieux l'époque où il affrontait des menaces humaines.

Oliver regarda autour de lui. Il constata qu'il avait les deux bras enchaînés contre le mur, et qu'il était torse nu. La pièce où il se trouvait était bien sombre. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive autour de lui. Nulle part, il ne vit son attirail d'archer. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il y était prisonnier. Il n'avait aucun plan. Aucune stratégie. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment se sortir de là.

Enfin, des pas résonnèrent, et il aperçut une silhouette tapie dans l'obscurité se diriger vers lui.

\- Oliver Queen ! gronda une voix familière.

L'archer de Terre – 1 leva la tête et constata avec dégoût qu'il s'agissait de son ancien ennemi. Même si il s'agissait de son double, le Malcolm Merlyn qui était devant lui était assez similaire avec celui qu'il avait connu. Ce dernier se rapprocha de lui en jubilant.

\- Green Arrow, ajouta Merlyn avec un air narquois. Je n'aurais jamais cru voir ça un jour. Quand Thawne m'a annoncé qu'il t'avait capturé… je n'ai pas voulu y croire.

Oliver se contenta de le fusiller du regard en silence. Tandis que Malcolm le regarda en scrutant son regard.

\- Tu ne ressembles en rien au Oliver Queen de ma Terre. (Il eut un rire sinistre.) Je l'ai tué, et j'y ai pris beaucoup de plaisir. Il n'était qu'un pauvre idiot, tout juste bon à taper sur des paparazzis, et à coucher avec toutes les femmes qu'il rencontrait. Sa mort n'a pas été une énorme perte. Mais toi… tu as quelque chose de différent par rapport à lui. Je vois en toi une noirceur que tu cherches à dissimuler. Oui, beaucoup de colère qui accroît ta force… C'est intéressant cette différence.

Oliver se décida à parler d'une voix calme et sereine :

\- Tu m'en vois ravi. Je suis flatté. Pour ce qui est de toi, tu n'es pas différent du Malcolm Merlyn de ma Terre. Je l'ai combattu à plusieurs reprises, et je l'ai toujours vaincu. Alors… ce sera un jeu d'enfant pour moi de te battre à nouveau.

Malcolm poussa un léger rictus.

\- Ton arrogance provoquera ta perte, Oliver. Des archers comme toi, j'en ai tué des centaines. Depuis que Thawne m'a recruté, j'ai arrêté de compter les Green Arrow que je rencontre sur n'importe quel Terre. Tu n'as aucune idée de quoi je suis capable ! J'ai vaincu Ra's Al Ghul sur ma Terre, j'ai toute une armée à ma dispositions, je tiens les rênes de la Ligues des Assassins. Un seul clic, et je fais venir toute mon armée sur cette Terre. J'ai de quoi asservir n'importe quel univers. Même ces héros… les Avengers comme ils disent… ne peuvent pas nous arrêter. Et toi non plus.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu ne me tues pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

\- Je suis content que tu poses la question, répliqua Malcolm avec un rictus. Thawne m'a parlé de toi. Il m'a fait une version courte de ton parcours, et j'ai compris que te tuer maintenant serait trop facile. Je préfère te briser, avant. Te détruire. Au point que tu me supplieras de te tuer.

Oliver poussa un rire sans joie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? fit l'archer sombre.

\- Tu n'es pas le premier à vouloir me faire subir ça, répondit Oliver avec assurance. Je ne sais pas ce que Thawne t'a raconté sur moi, mais j'ai vécu cinq années d'enfer. J'ai été exposé à toutes les souffrances inimaginables. Plusieurs fois torturé l'esprit… alors, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu pourrais me faire, Malcolm, qui ne m'a déjà été fait.

Après un silence, Merlyn regarda son prisonnier avec un regard sérieux.

\- Tu as mon respect, Oliver. J'admire ta détermination. Je me reconnais très bien. Mais… tu ne pourras pas lutter contre moi. Ni toi, ni personne d'autre. Thawne et moi allons aboutir à un grand événement qui va changer tout le Multivers, le spectacle sera grandiose. Et tu ne seras plus là pour le voir.

Pendant des heures, Oliver resta seul, tout en méditant sur la façon dont il allait traiter sa situation actuelle. Le Malcolm qu'il venait de rencontrer était tout aussi arrogant et fou que l'ancien. Il regarda ses chaînes, voulant trouver une échappatoire.

\- Je te déconseille de t'enfuir, fit une voix féminine dans l'ombre.

Oliver tourna la tête pour voir Thea, vêtue de la même tenue sombre que Merlyn. Il n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser qu'il voyait une doublure de sa sœur en plus démoniaque.

\- Speedy, ne put s'empêcher de murmurer l'archer de Terre – 1, ému et choqué.

Thea fronça les sourcils en s'approchant de lui.

\- C'est quoi ce nom bizarre ? C'est un code ? Une diversion ?

\- C'est ton nom.

\- Quoi ?

Puis, Oliver se mit à lui parler, comme si il s'adressait à sa véritable sœur :

\- Avant, tu ne supportais pas que je t'appelle comme ça… puis tu t'y es fais. Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour, et encore moins, ici, sur une Terre inconnue.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu me connais ? demanda la jeune femme perplexe. Qui je suis sur ta Terre ?

\- Tu es ma petite sœur. Là d'où je viens, on est frère et sœur. En ce moment, tu es dans le coma, et te voir en face de moi, est un immense choc.

Thea parut choquée, puis éclata d'un rire jubilatoire.

\- Moi, la sœur d'Oliver Queen ?! Quelle blague ? Et pourquoi pas la sœur du Président des États-Unies, pendant qu'on y est ! Toi, tu es vraiment le pire de tous !

\- Thea, je suis bien conscient que tout est différent ici. Et que je ne suis qu'un étranger pour toi, mais moi, je te connais bien mieux que tu ne le penses. Cette vie, que tu mènes avec Merlyn… tout ça, ce n'est pas toi ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux…

Mais Thea continua à pouffer de rire, comme si il ne faisait que raconter des histoires drôles.

\- Queen qui veut me rallier à sa cause ? J'ai déjà vu des univers parallèles complètement dingues, mais toi, tu mérites la médaille d'or. Il est clair que t'es cinglé !

\- Thea ! Thea !

\- Je suis avec mon père et Eobard Thawne. Et nous marcherons comme des Dieux sur tout le Multivers. Thawne nous a promis le pouvoir.

Maintenant, ce fut au tour d'Oliver de jubiler.

\- Et tu t'imagines vraiment qu'il va te l'offrir dans un joli papier cadeau avec un ruban ? Thawne se fiche complètement de toi et de ton père. Il ne fait que vous utiliser pour parvenir à ses fins. Il n'en a rien à faire de toi. Pour lui, tu n'es qu'un complice à sa manche, rien de plus. Tout ce qu'il fait, il le fait pour lui tout seul.

\- Et pourquoi je croirais toutes ces conneries que tu racontes ? fit la jeune femme avec colère.

\- Je n'ai aucune raison de te mentir, et que quelle que soit la Terre d'où tu viens, tu seras toujours ma petite sœur pour moi, Speedy !

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! s'écria Thea avec rage. Je suis la fille de Malcolm Merlyn. Et quand viendra le moment, c'est moi qui te tuerais, Queen ! Et je n'aurais aucune pitié !

Puis, elle tourna les talons, laissant seul Oliver dans son cachot. Il s'attendait à devoir affronter Malcolm Merlyn, pas à un double de sa sœur. Il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir s'échapper d'ici.

* * *

Dans la base secrète de Fury, c'était la consternation. Tout l'endroit était anéanti, avec de nombreux blessés. Flash était bien remonté.

\- Comment ça a pu arriver ? s'exclama-t-il à un Nick Fury dépassé.

\- Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, répondit l'ancien directeur déchu.

\- Thawne savait exactement où nous trouver, et ce n'est pas par hasard. Quelqu'un a du forcément le renseigner sur nous !

Maria Hill venait tout juste d'arriver et fit signe à Fury de le rejoindre. Barry les suivit, mais la jeune femme l'en empêcha.

\- Je dois parler à Fury, seule à seule, insista-t-elle fermement.

\- Oliver a été kidnappé par Thawne, objecta Flash avec détermination. Si ça peut nous aider à le retrouver, je dois savoir.

\- Il peut venir, Hill. Je l'ai fais venir pour ça !

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Parlez moins fort, et suivez-nous, Flash !

Le trio se mit alors ailleurs. Fury et Maria emmenèrent Barry dans des toilettes sales et abandonnées depuis des lustres.

\- Les toilettes, sérieux ? s'exclama le supersonique avec dégoût.

\- Le meilleur endroit pour rester caché, expliqua Fury d'une voix calme. Thawne n'est pas venu ici uniquement pour vous tuer, mais aussi, pour voler nos codes d'accés à une zone cachée qui appartient au S.H.I.E.L.D. ou plutôt, qui appartenait au S.H.I.E.L.D. .

\- Et il y a quoi dans cette zone ? s'interrogea Barry.

\- Pendant plusieurs décennies, le S.H.I.E.L.D. a conservé une source d'énergie qu'on appelle le Tesseract. Une puissance qui provient d'un monde encore plus fou que notre Terre. On l'appelle aussi la Pierre de l'Espace. On a appris, ces dernières années, qu'elle pouvait servir de portail à un autre monde. Elle a fait venir les Chitauri, d'où l'invasion d'extra-terrestre à New York.

\- Et où se trouve cette Pierre, maintenant ? reprit le supersonique, suspicieux.

\- Elle est repartie sur Asgard avec Thor, répondit Fury. Ce que contient la zone cachée est une copie que nous avons essayé de dupliquer pendant des années. Mais après l'invasion à New York, j'ai ordonné à ce que la copie reste cachée de n'importe quel convoitise. Mais apparemment, votre Flash Négatif est au courant de son existence. Et il cherche à la prendre. Cette copie du Tesseract est très instable.

\- C'est pourquoi il volé de la technologie Chitauri, ajouta Maria Hill. Pour pouvoir mieux la contrôler et l'utiliser comme arme. Un supersonique pouvant être capable de se déplacer dans n'importe quel univers. Il sera indestructible.

\- Et maintenant, il va s'emparer de cette chose, fit Barry, stupéfait. Pourquoi vous nous l'avez pas dis plus tôt, à moi et à Oliver ?

\- Parce qu'avant que Thawne ne débarque, j'ignorais tout de son projet, répliqua Fury, assez alarmé. Ce n'est qu'après l'attaque, que j'ai fais le lien avec la copie de la Pierre.

\- Et nous pensons savoir où les trouver, maintenant, répliqua Maria. Quelqu'un d'ici travaille pour lui, et je crois que je sais qui c'est.

Elle dévoila un porte-documents à Fury, montrant le visage d'un homme presque chauve.

\- Christopher Hilliard, annonça-t-elle. Depuis des mois, on le soupçonnait d'être un agent infiltré d'Hydra. Je suppose que Thawne a du le recruter pour lui.

\- Une simple petite fouine qui sait comment se dérober, fit Nick Fury en regardant le document. Il ne sera pas facile de le faire parler.

\- J'ai une idée pour le faire parler, intervint Barry. Mais pour ça, je vais avoir besoin de renforts sur ma Terre !

* * *

 **À très bientôt ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, jusqu'à maintenant ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Après une longue journée de travail, Christopher Hilliard se posa sur un tabouret dans un bar, à siroter une demi pression. Avec épuisement, il écouta le brouhaha qui résonnait dans le bar. Les écrans télévisés qui affichaient les dernières sportives. Et le barman qui servait la boisson. Il adressa un bref regard à son client avant d'essuyer un verre.

\- Dure journée ?

Hilliard se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- On peut dire ça. Mon employeur est quelqu'un de très exigeant.

Le barman essuya un autre verre avant de demander :

\- Votre patron n'a pas l'air très tendre, dis-donc.

\- Mais il est riche. J'ai un gros besoin d'argent, et c'est très dur par les temps qui courent.

\- À qui le dites-vous, monsieur !

* * *

Plus tard, après avoir réglé l'addition, Hilliard quitta le bar, pour regagner sa voiture. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir sa portière quand une silhouette fonça sur lui. C'était un homme, vêtu d'un masque de hockey, d'un maillot d'une équipe de hockey et d'un pantalon treillis comme un militaire. L'homme au masque de hockey lui barra la route et referma sa portière.

\- On va quelque part ? lui fit-il, d'une voix menaçante camouflée par le masque.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'enfuir, une femme masquée vêtue de noir vint se planter devant lui.

\- On est pressé ? fit-elle, amusée.

Il voulut prendre une direction, mais glissa sous une mare de glace et tomba au sol. Il aperçut une jeune femme aux cheveux blancs, vêtue d'un imperméable bleu assez provocant.

\- Tel est pris qui croyait dans la glace, scanda-t-elle.

Hilliard regarda ses trois assaillants étranges et parut affolé.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Les dernières personnes que tu verras, sauf si tu nous dis où est notre ami, tonna l'homme au masque de hockey d'une voix forte.

\- Je… je… je ne vois pas… de quoi vous voulez parler ! marmonna Hilliard, terrifié.

Ensuite, vint le Flash se diriger vers lui.

\- Où sont Thawne et Merlyn ? intervint-il d'une voix sereine.

\- Quoi ?

\- Réponds à la question, mon joli, ou tu finiras en iceberg humain, ajouta la femme froide appelé Killer Frost.

\- Je ne sais pas… qui vous êtes, et ce dont vous me parler… bredouilla Hilliard, choqué et abasourdi.

\- Ne fais pas le malin avec nous, répliqua la femme masquée. On sait que tu travailles pour eux.

Flash s'agenouilla vers lui, en reprenant sa voix forte.

\- Je repose ma question : où sont Thawne et Merlyn ?

Hilliard faisait tout pour garder son calme, puis finit par répliquer.

\- Je… je ne sais pas où ils sont. Je vous le jure. Ce sont eux qui me contactent quand ils ont besoin. Ils doivent me rappeler pour un rendez-vous. Moi… je… je… j'avais juste besoin d'argent. J'ai de gros dettes à rembourser.

Une sonnerie d'un téléphone portable retentit. Tous se regardèrent.

\- Réponds, imposa la femme masquée.

Hilliard finit par répondre au téléphone en prenant une voix pleine d'assurance.

\- Bonsoir Mr Merlyn, que désirez-vous ? … Très bien. On se retrouve là-bas.

Il raccrocha, en regardant Flash.

\- Il m'a donné un lieu de rendez-vous. Une maison sur Rhode Island.

\- Très bien, on va y aller ! déclara l'homme au masque de hockey.

\- Vous ne savez pas contre qui vous avez à faire ! Ils vous tueront tous !

\- Je prends le risque ! répliqua le supersonique.

* * *

Flash, en compagnie de Black Canary, Wild Dog et Killer Frost, se rendait dans une maison isolée indiquée par la taupe.

\- Bizarre de choisir cet endroit comme lieu de rendez-vous, ne put s'empêcher de constater Black Canary.

\- Je ne pensais pas me retrouver sur une autre Terre, fit Wild Dog en s'approchant doucement.

Flash rentra dans la maison. À sa grande surprise, la porte était ouverte. Avec ses compagnons, il marcha doucement, et vit une silhouette dans l'ombre. Celle de Malcolm Merlyn.

\- Mr Hilliard ?

\- Il n'est pas disponible, annonça Flash d'une voix forte en se présentant à lui.

Wild Dog, Black Canary et Killer Frost se tinrent près à riposter, tandis que Merlyn afficha un rictus à son visage.

\- Thawne avait raison à votre sujet, Mr Allen. Vous êtes prévisible. Rapide sans aucun doute, mais prévisible. J'étais sûr que vous vous servirez de Hilliard pour venir jusqu'à nous. Eh oui, nous vous attendions.

À ces mots, plusieurs hommes cagoulés entourèrent les occupants de la maison, sur tous les côtés. Derrière Malcolm, et derrière les super-héros. Avec horreur, Flash les reconnut comme ceux faisant partie de la Ligue des Assassins.

\- Soyez réaliste, Mr Allen, jamais vous ne pourrez nous vaincre ! Nous sommes bien plus nombreux que vous !

\- Vous ne savez vraiment pas à qui vous avez à faire, répliqua Black Canary.

\- Vous non plus, ma chère, poursuivit Merlyn.

Aussitôt, plusieurs assaillants foncèrent sur les super-héros armés de sabres tranchantes. Wild Dog et Black Canary ripostèrent, tandis que Killer Frost projetait des vagues de froid qui frappèrent les guerriers sombres de la Ligue des Assassins.

Usant de sa vitesse, Flash fonça dans tous les sens, assommant les guerriers se trouvant sur son chemin. Il voulut foncer sur Merlyn, mais ce dernier lui lança une flèche qui le toucha à la jambe. Gémissant de douleur, le supersonique de Terre – 1 tomba au sol, en massant son membre touché.

\- Vous n'êtes pas le premier supersonique que je croise, Mr Allen, railla le chef de la Ligue avec une lueur glaciale dans les yeux.

Puis, une lumière rouge surgit de nulle part à toute vitesse et percuta Flash qui s'écroula au sol. En se relevant, il découvrit avec horreur son ennemi juré.

\- Trop lent, Barry, trop lent ! Jubila Eobard Thawne avec un rictus. Cette fois, tu ne peux rien faire face à moi sur cette Terre. C'est moi qui vais gagner. Et tu ne pourras jamais m'arrêter.

En grimaçant de douleur, Barry retira la flèche, jetant un regard foudroyant au supersonique du futur et fonça en super-vitesse vers lui. Tous deux combattirent en utilisant leurs pouvoirs de vitesse dans les rues de la ville. Tout en traversant une ruelle, Thawne esquiva les coups de poings de Flash.

Ils passèrent devant un vieil moustachu qui passait par là. Le vieil homme resta figé pendant un moment, puis s'écria d'un air scandalisé :

\- Mais d'où est-ce qu'ils sortent ces fous de vitesse ? _*****_

Tout en poursuivant Thawne, Barry parvint à le coincer par le corps et le fit revenir à leur point de départ. Wild Dog, Black Canary et Killer Frost maîtrisaient les guerriers sombres. Puis, Flash plaqua son ennemi contre un mur en grognant de rage.

\- Tu m'as assez pourri l'existence comme ça, Thawne ! Je vais en finir pour de bon !

Mais Thawne se contenta de ricaner.

\- Pitié, je suis mort de peur !

Alors que Flash s'apprêtait à donner un coup fatal, une flèche noire vint se planter dans son dos. Le supersonique poussa un gémissement plaintif et tomba dans l'inconscience. Malcolm Merlyn vint vers lui avec un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

\- C'est donc lui, le fameux Flash de Terre – 1 ?

\- En chair et en os.

\- Il n'est pas aussi redoutable que je le pensais !

\- Sans ses amis de Star Labs dans ses oreillettes, il est totalement impuissant ! Nous allons atteindre enfin notre objectif.

\- Il était temps, acquiesça Malcolm Merlyn en jubilant.

Black Canary venait tout juste d'assommer le dernier combattant de la Ligue des Assassins avec son puissant cri, tandis que Wild Dog et Killer Frost se débarrassaient des derniers. Ils constatèrent que leurs ennemis s'étaient volatilisés. Interloqués, ils se regardèrent.

\- Merlyn est passé où ? fit le super-héros au masque de hockey.

\- Où est Barry ? s'interrogea la méta-humaine froide.

* * *

Au cachot d'Oliver Queen, un guerrier sentinelle vint surveiller le prisonnier enchaîné. Ce dernier avait toujours les deux bras enchaînés au mur, et demeurait inconscient.

Curieux, le guerrier s'approcha de lui, se demandant si il était inconscient, quand subitement Oliver cogna contre celle du garde. Profitant que son adversaire était sonné, il balança ses deux jambes sur le garde le faisant tomber au sol. Il se releva en dégainant un sabre. Il trancha une des chaînes qui retenaient l'archer de Terre – 1 prisonnier. Ce dernier esquiva les coups, et parvint à assommer son assaillant et s'empara de son sabre pour se libérer complètement.

Une fois libre, Oliver se mit à chercher son attirail, et retrouva sa tenue de Green Arrow.

Peu après, il sortit de son cachot, vêtu de sa combinaison de justicier et sortit son arc, prêt à riposter. Il marcha dans un couloir sombre, avec son arc droit devant lui. Prudemment, il s'avança et sentit une silhouette venir doucement vers lui.

Il se retourna pour faire face à Thea qui avait sorti un sabre et le menaça avec le bout tranchant de la lame.

\- Tu n'aurais pas du t'échapper, Queen. C'était une grossière erreur.

\- C'est toi qui fais une grossière erreur en suivant aveuglément Merlyn et Thawne, répliqua Green Arrow d'une voix sèche.

Aussitôt, la jeune femme balança son sabre dans tous les sens. Oliver sut l'éviter à chaque coups. Puis, il lui fit un croche-pied, la faisant tomber au sol. Mais la guerrière redoutable se releva à toute vitesse et combattit l'archer à coups de poing et de coups de pieds, qu'Oliver parvint à esquiver à peine.

\- Même toi, tu mérites ton surnom de Speedy ! Tu es aussi rapide que ma vraie sœur !

\- Je ne suis pas ta sœur, et tu n'es rien pour moi ! cracha Thea d'une voix poignante et glaciale.

Elle tenta à nouveau de frapper l'archer, mais ce dernier réussit à esquiver ses coups.

\- J'ai déjà tué des gens comme toi, poursuivit-elle en grognant de rage. Ce sera un plaisir de t'achever.

\- Essaye toujours, Speedy ! rétorqua calmement Green Arrow d'un air neutre.

Il lui fit stopper un de ses poings et la basculer au sol. Enfin, il dégaina une flèche qu'il tira droit sur la jambe de Thea. Celle-ci poussa un cri, puis gémit. Son regard se troubla dans le brouillard.

\- Simple flèche tranquillisante, n'y vois rien de personnel. C'est pour ton bien que je fais ça, répondit l'archer en s'éloignant.

* * *

En parcourant les moindres recoins de l'endroit où il se trouvait, il tomba sur un hangar où il vit un énorme rassemblement. Malcolm Merlyn se tenait au centre, avec une armée de disciples de la Ligue des Assassins. Thawne se tenait près de lui, en traînant le corps inerte de Flash par le bras.

\- Notre moment est arrivé ! Nous allons enfin accomplir ce pourquoi nous sommes là, déclara Merlyn d'un ton plein de théâtre.

\- Tous nos efforts vont pouvoir être récompensés, annonça Thawne avec un rictus. Nous allons dominer le Multivers tout entier, y compris ces soi-disant héros, les Avengers.

Flash reposait inconscient aux pieds de son ennemi juré, tandis que Green Arrow caché dans l'ombre, observait toute la scène, se demandant bien comment pouvoir arriver à intervenir.

* * *

Dans un ancien Q.G. du S.H.I.E.L.D. Nick Fury venait d'avoir des nouvelles de l'équipe de Barry Allen. Le supersonique était prisonnier des griffes d'Eobard Thawne et de Malcolm Merlyn. Inquiet, il observa Maria Hill, qui était aussi perdue que lui.

\- Que faisons-nous, maintenant, Nick ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Appelez du renfort.

\- Les Avengers ne suffiront pas pour ça.

Fury sortit un extrapolateur d'une poche de sa veste et fit jaillir un portail menant sur une terre parallèle.

\- Je sais à qui demander de l'aide, répondit-il. Je m'en vais sur Terre – 38.

Et il disparut à travers le portail.

* * *

 _ *** Un petit caméo de Stan Lee. Un grand hommage à cet homme qui nous a fait rêver avec ses héros. R.I.P. Stan Lee !**_

 **Vous l'avez compris ? Au prochain chapitre, Supergirl va entrer en scène avec l'artillerie lourde (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.) Pour lire le passage où Nick Fury va voir Kara, suffit d'aller à ma fic A Sister's Duty, dernier chapitre. À bientôt !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour, et voici un tout nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Dans le grand hangar, se tenaient Malcolm Merlyn, Thawne avec leurs armées de guerriers sombres. Flash venait tout juste de reprendre conscience et constata qu'il était au beau milieu de l'assemblée de ses ennemis. Le Négatif de Flash lui adressa un regard sinistre.

\- Tu vas assister à mon apogée, Flash ! lui lança-t-il. Et tu ne pourras plus jamais m'arrêter !

Il sortit une seringue, et se prépara à se l'injecter sur son bras droit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? fit Flash, confus.

\- Tu vas très vite comprendre, rétorqua son ennemi avec un air narquois.

Ne voulant plus attendre, Green Arrow prépara une flèche sur son arc, et se mit à viser Thawne. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tirer, un flou rouge le traversa et le projeta contre un mur, lui faisant perdre son arc. Eobard Thawne jubila au-dessus de lui.

\- Bienvenue Mr Queen ! Quand j'en aurai terminé avec Flash, ce sera votre cas aussi !

Avec une lueur féroce, l'archer de Terre – 1 fonça sur lui, mais Thawne l'évita avec sa super-vitesse, et lui projeta son poing au visage.

Bientôt, il fut amené par le supersonique vers Flash au sol.

\- Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça, répliqua-t-il.

\- Tu crois ça, Barry, fit Green Arrow entre ses dents. Avec toi, je suis toujours dans des situations pas possibles. Y a vraiment des fois j'aurais préféré ne jamais entendre parler du Multivers. J'étais bien tranquille avec ce que j'avais l'habitude de gérer à Star City.

Thawne présenta sa seringue contenant une étrange substance.

\- L'heure est venu d'un nouvel ère, scanda-t-il devant tout le monde.

Il s'injecta le produit sur son bras droit. Il poussa un léger gémissement, puis finit par se reprendre. Il jubila:

\- Je le sens en moi !

\- Et ce n'est pas encore fini, ajouta Malcolm Merlyn avec un rictus.

Thawne se dirigea alors vers un conteneur métallique. En l'ouvrant, se trouvait un cube brillant d'un bleu phosphorescent qui jetait des grandes étincelles.

\- La touche finale !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, Barry ? demanda Green Arrow, qui ne quittait pas des yeux toute la scène.

\- Une copie d'une source d'énergie très puissante, expliqua le supersonique de Terre – 1. Entre les mains de Thawne, elle va le rendre indestructible.

Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale d'Oliver.

\- J'aurais mieux fait de me taire. Question stupide !

Thawne s'approcha du cube bleuâtre. En posant ses mains dessus, une puissante énergie bleuâtre enveloppa son corps. Il poussa des gémissements de douleur, enfin, tout s'estompa. Il s'observa de haut en bas, avant de soupirer.

\- Je le sens enfin ! Le pouvoir absolu !

\- Vous pourriez nous faire une démonstration de vos nouveaux pouvoirs, Eobard, suggéra Merlyn.

\- Avec joie, répondit le supersonique maléfique.

Il prit Flash par le col de son costume et l'envoya propulser à plusieurs mètres de là. Oliver était stupéfait, tandis que Thawne affichait un air narquois.

\- C'est magnifique ! s'écria-t-il avec un rictus.

Flash se releva péniblement, et fonça en super-vitesse sur son ennemi, mais ce dernier esquiva ses coups. Barry eut beau vouloir cogner le Négatif de Flash, il ne parvint pas à le toucher.

\- La puissance de cette source d'énergie augmente mes pouvoirs et me rend totalement invulnérable, scanda Thawne. Désormais, je n'ai plus à craindre de la Vitesse Pure, et je ne pourrais jamais être effacé de la réalité comme une anomalie temporelle. J'existe désormais pour toujours ! Et je vais en finir avec toi, Flash !

À ces mots, il frappa Flash avec ses coups de poings. Le supersonique se sentait à bout, mais faisait tout pour rester debout. Avec un ultime effort, il parvint à balancer son poing dans la figure de son ennemi, et en profita pour lui sauter dessus.

Green Arrow s'était relevé, et faisait face à Merlyn et à ses sbires.

\- Je serais curieux de voir comment tu survivrais à mes hommes, Oliver, s'exclama Malcolm avec un air sinistre.

\- Tu vas vite le savoir, répliqua l'archer vert.

Aussitôt, trois guerriers vinrent attaquer l'archer. Ce dernier esquiva leurs coups, et en envoya plusieurs coups de poing à leurs visages. Puis d'autres guerriers de la Ligue des Assassins vinrent l'attaquer. Green Arrow faisait tout pour rester solide au combat, mais face au grand nombre de guerriers, il était bien impuissant.

\- Fatigué Flash ? répliqua Thawne en affichant un rictus mauvais.

Flash semblait à bout de forces, mais jeta un regard noir à son ennemi.

\- Dommage pour toi, parce que moi, j'ai une pêche d'enfer ! s'exclama son ennemi en lui assénant un coup de poing au visage.

Flash tomba au sol, tandis que le Négatif de Flash s'agenouilla près de lui.

\- C'est très symbolique, dirait-on ! Je t'ai créé, Flash ! J'ai fais de toi ce que tu es aujourd'hui. Il serait logique que ce soit à moi d'en finir avec toi pour de bon.

\- Et tu perdras comme toujours, Thawne ! répliqua sèchement le supersonique rouge.

\- Toujours aussi confiant et arrogant, c'est ce que j'ai toujours adoré chez toi, Barry. Tu ne baisses jamais les bras. Je dois reconnaître que tu m'as bien impressionné. Mais c'est fini le temps de Star Labs. Tes amis ne sont pas là. Tu es à ma merci. Ton ami Oliver va mourir, et toi, tu mourras seul ici sur cette Terre.

\- Il n'est pas seul, fit une voix féminine derrière lui.

Thawne se retourna pour se faire tirer dessus par deux lasers qui le frappèrent dans le ventre, et fut repoussé au loin, par une silhouette bleuâtre et rouge.

À sa grande surprise, Barry découvrit son amie Kara, alias Supergirl, d'une autre Terre.

\- Kara ?

Celle-ci sourit à Flash, tout en lui tendant sa main.

\- Salut Barry !

Flash attrapa sa main, et aussitôt, elle le fit relever.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Fury m'a fait venir ici, comme Oliver et toi.

\- Supergirl !

Thawne s'était redressé, et faisait face aux deux héros.

\- Ainsi, vous n'êtes plus sous l'emprise de Hydra ?

\- Non, comme vous pouvez le voir, répliqua la kryptonienne. J'ai une sœur pour ça !

\- Vous n'auriez pas du venir ici…

\- Ah oui, vous croyez ?

Supergirl frappa le supersonique futuriste, le repoussant à plusieurs mètres au loin. Puis, elle s'envola vers Green Arrow, usa de son super-souffle pour repousser les guerriers assassins. Elle vint prêter main-forte à l'archer vert, qui reprenait son souffle.

\- Tu tombes à pic, s'exclama l'archer en regardant la kryptonienne.

\- Contente de te revoir, Oliver, répondit Supergirl.

Soudain, elle ressentit une douleur la ronger dans tout son corps. Elle gémit de douleur et s'écroula au sol. Green Arrow l'attrapa par le corps. Flash les rejoignit en super-vitesse.

\- Kara ! Kara ! Tu vas bien ?

Les trois héros constatèrent que Malcolm Merlyn venait de brandir une pierre verte étincelante que tous reconnurent comme étant de la kryptonite.

\- Ainsi donc, c'est vous Supergirl, la fille d'une autre planète ! Thawne m'avait dit que nos chemins se croiseraient, et il m'a donné ceci à ce que je m'en serve contre vous ! Aucun de vous trois ne faites le poids face à nous !

Green Arrow jeta un regard noir à l'archer diabolique.

\- Tu parles trop, Malcolm !

Thawne les rejoignit avec sa nouvelle vitesse, en jubilant.

\- Vous êtes trois, nous, on est une armée ! Et bien préparée à vous anéantir !

Il s'approcha de Supergirl, qui agonisait de douleur.

\- C'était idiot de votre part de venir ici toute seule. Vous êtes aussi arrogante que Flash, Mlle Danvers !

Malgré ses gémissements de douleur, la kryptonienne se mit à adopter un air narquois.

\- Qui a dit… que j'étais venue seule ? Fit-elle.

Soudain, un mur du hangar fut démoli, et une énorme masse verte très en colère jaillit de nulle part. L'Incroyable Hulk poussa un rugissement de rage et chargea sur les guerriers assassins.

Flash et Green Arrow observèrent le Goliath vert, les yeux ébahis de stupéfaction. Tandis que Supergirl souriait d'un air triomphant.

\- Quand Fury m'a fait venir ici, j'ai appelé mes nouveaux amis. Les grands héros de cette Terre. Voici les Avengers.

Les guerriers assassins faisaient tout pour maitriser Hulk, mais ce dernier était bien plus puissant qu'eux, les repoussa comme des insectes.

Merlyn était choqué et abasourdi. Puis, il utilisa sa kryptonite contre Supergirl, quand un bouclier le percuta, fit tomber la pierre verte, et revint dans les bras de Captain America. Puis vinrent les autres Avengers, Iron Man (flottant dans les airs et utilisant ses répulseurs sur les guerriers assassins), Thor (brandissant son marteau) Black Widow et Hawkeye (utilisant leurs armes).

Émerveillé, Flash regarda toute la troupe d'Avengers.

\- Waouh ! C'est nouveau !

\- Ils vous plaisent mes nouveaux amis ? fit Kara en se relevant.

\- Comment les as-tu rencontrés ? fit Green Arrow, interloqué.

\- C'est une longue histoire.

Thawne regarda les nouveaux super-héros avec surprise.

\- Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça !

\- Désolé les gars, mais la fête est finie, s'exclama Iron Man. Prenez vos affaires et rentrez chez vous !

\- Vous croyez pouvoir nous vaincre ? railla Thawne avec rage. J'ai assez de force pour vous écraser.

Thor fit virevolter son marteau en riant d'un air moqueur.

\- J'en tremble de peur…

Eobard Thawne partit en super-vitesse droit sur Flash. Tous deux se combattirent en usant de leurs vitesses incroyables. Flash, déjà affaibli par son combat, avait bien du mal à tenir tête à son adversaire. Thawne le rua de coups de poing sur tout le visage. Barry commença à flancher. Il n'allait pas tenir très longtemps.

* * *

De son côté, Malcolm Merlyn combattit Green Arrow en lui décochant plusieurs flèches. Ce dernier les esquiva, et à son tour, lui lança plusieurs flèches. Enfin, ils s'affrontèrent à coups d'arcs.

\- Prêt à mourir, Oliver ? s'exclama l'archer sombre quand son arc toucha celle de son ennemi.

\- Le Malcolm de ma Terre m'avait dit ça, aussi, et ça ne l'a pas tellement réussi, scanda Green Arrow d'un air moqueur.

Il se prépara à attaquer Oliver, quand une flèche surgit de nulle part, mais Merlyn l'attrapa d'une main rapide. Il fit volte-face pour voir Hawkeye lui adresser un regard narquois.

\- Piètre archer ! grogna le leader de la Ligue des Assassins.

\- Vous croyez ? fit Clint Barton.

Aussitôt, la flèche que tenait Malcolm eut une légère explosion et fut propulsé en arrière. L'Avenger rejoignit Green Arrow, lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Je m'appelle Clint, et vous êtes ?

L'archer vert accepta sa main, et se releva.

\- Oliver Queen ! Ravi de vous rencontrer, Clint.

Puis, Merlyn se releva, le visage blessé par la déflagration et se rua sur les deux héros, qui ripostèrent avec leurs poings.

* * *

Flash combattait toujours Thawne en super-vitesse. Le Négatif de Flash le jeta comme un paquet au sol, en jubilant.

\- Cette fois, tu ne peux rien contre moi, Flash. J'ai des nouveaux pouvoirs dont tu ne disposes pas.

Il fit jaillir des rayons bleuâtres de ses mains qui frappèrent le supersonique de Terre – 1. Ce dernier tenta de se relever, mais fut de nouveau frapper par les mêmes attaques de Thawne.

\- Fascinant, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai tout juste assez pour te détruire définitivement. Une fois que je t'aurais tué, je serais alors le vrai Dieu de la vitesse.

Supergirl arriva par derrière, et d'un coup de poing magistral dans le dos, elle projeta Eobard Thawne à plusieurs mètres d'elle.

\- **Laissez-le** ! s'écria-t-elle.

Thawne se releva, toujours avec un rictus aux lèvres.

\- Mlle Danvers, vos pouvoirs sont impressionnants. Mais contre moi, vous ne pouvez rien non plus.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? s'exclama la fille de Krypton.

\- Parce que moi, je suis un scientifique, répliqua- le supersonique démoniaque.

Ce fut alors qu'Iron Man flotta juste au-dessus de lui.

\- Ah oui ? Ça tombe bien, moi aussi !

Il brandit ses répulseurs et attaqua Thawne avec son armure high-tech.

Captain America arriva vers lui.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui vient d'un futur loin, vous avez un ego beaucoup plus gros que Stark.

\- Merci, Captain, s'exclama Iron Man.

\- Imbéciles, cracha Eobard Thawne. Vous vous croyez indestructibles parce que vous vous appelez les Avengers, mais vous restez des idiots pour moi, qui vient d'un futur dont vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer.

\- Sérieusement, on va écouter ce type déblatérer encore des heures ? répliqua Tony Stark depuis son armure.

Vint Thor, qui brandissait son marteau Mjolnir.

\- Sûrement pas.

À la vue de l'asgardien, Supergirl jubila de joie en se tournant vers le supersonique du futur.

\- Si vous voulez vraiment jouer à Dieu, que diriez-vous de vous mesurer à un vrai Dieu ?

Thor, le corps étincelant d'éclair, se jeta sur Thawne et tous deux s'affrontèrent. Le voyageur futuriste voulut balancer ses attaques sur Thor, mais celui-ci les repoussa avec son marteau. Et il jeta Mjolnir droit devant lui, et qui frappa Thawne en plein dans le ventre, le projetant à plusieurs mètres d'eux.

Supergirl usa sa vision thermique sur son adversaire, tandis qu'Iron Man usa de ses répulseurs, et Thor, sa foudre sur Thawne. Ce dernier était attaqué de tout part par les trois héros.

* * *

Merlyn affrontait Green Arrow et Hawkeye au corps à corps. Il finit par repousser Clint d'un coup de poing au visage, et reporta sa rage sur l'archer de Terre – 1. Il lui fit un croche-pied, et s'empara de son cou avec son bras, et fit tout pour l'étouffer. Oliver commença à perdre son souffle, tandis que Malcolm resserrait son étreinte.

\- C'est l'heure de mourir, Oliver ! Comme ça été avec les autres toi !

Tout en luttant pour se dégager, Green Arrow grimaça, et finit par pousser ses deux jambes faisant un roulé-boulé entraînant Merlyn avec lui, et finit par se dégager.

Il se releva en toisant son adversaire, qui se relevait à son tour.

\- Je te l'ai dis, Malcolm. Tu ne me connais pas.

Merlyn rugit de rage, tandis que Clint Barton se rua sur lui en lui enfonçant une flèche dans la jambe. Malcolm poussa un hurlement de douleur.

Profitant de ce répit, Green Arrow prit son arc et visa une flèche sur la tête de son ennemi.

* * *

Plus loin, Thawne hurlait de douleur, tandis qu'il se faisait attaquer par Supergirl, Iron Man et Thor. Dans un ultime effort, il parvint à s'éclipser en super-vitesse. Il rebondit sur Iron Man, le repoussant au loin.

Dans sa course, il tomba sur Hulk qui jetait les guerriers sombres comme des jouets. Thawne stoppa net face au Goliath, tout en ruminant de rage.

\- Espèce de créature verte immense ! Je suis plus puissant que toi !

Il fit usage de ses mains et projeta des rayons bleuâtres sur Hulk. Ce dernier rugit de rage, et bondit comme un missile vers Thawne, l'attrapant par les jambes, le broyant au sol de manière répétée et le jeta au loin.

Gémissant de douleur, Thawne ne parvint plus à se relever. Thor arriva alors pour projeter sa foudre sur lui. Supergirl vint à son tour, en usant sa vision thermique sur son ennemi. Les deux pouvoirs combinés affaiblissaient les nouveaux pouvoirs du supersonique du futur.

* * *

Oliver tenait toujours en joue Malcolm Merlyn avec sa flèche. Il hésitait à le tuer.

\- Vas-y, Oliver ! l'encouragea le leader de la Ligue des Assassins. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tue-moi !

Clint vint vers lui.

\- Oliver, je sais que je te connais pas, mais je ne crois pas que tu sois un meurtrier. Sois meilleur que ce type-là.

\- Ne l'écoute pas, Oliver, ragea Merlyn. Tu sais bien qu'aucune prison ne peut me retenir prisonnier. Je m'évaderai. Quel que soit l'endroit où on m'enfermera, je m'échapperais et je finirai le travail.

\- Il a raison, Clint, répondit Green Arrow. On ne peut pas le laisser vivre.

* * *

Thor observait Thawne se relever en gémissant. Il brandit ses mains, mais aucun rayons n'en émergea. Ses pouvoirs semblaient avoir disparus.

\- Doc, vos pouvoirs provenaient d'une copie d'une source d'énergie, expliqua Iron Man qui les avait rejoint. Vous auriez du lire le mode d'emploi avant de vous en servir trop de fois. Car après, ça s'estompe très vite.

Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Thawne.

\- Non, c'est impossible ! Comment est-ce que j'ai pu me tromper à ce point ?

\- C'est fini pour toi, Eobard Thawne, répliqua Thor jovial. Tu n'es pas un Dieu, finalement. Contrairement à moi.

\- C'est fini, Thawne, ajouta Supergirl. Vous avez perdu !

\- C'est ce que vous croyez, mais en fait, j'ai tué Flash ! J'ai donc gagné !

Supergirl parut figée sur place, comme si chaque nerf de son corps était parcouru d'un courant électrique.

\- Vous ne m'aurez pas aujourd'hui ! Ni jamais ! ricana Thawne.

Et à ses mots, il disparut en super-vitesse à travers un portail menant à une autre Terre.

* * *

Oliver se tenait toujours près à tirer sur Merlyn, puis finit par baisser son arc, ne pouvant se résoudre à le tuer. Depuis longtemps, il luttait contre le démon qui était en lui, et ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le voir s'élever à nouveau avec la mort d'un homme sur la conscience.

\- Je ne suis pas un monstre comme toi, Malcolm. Échappe-toi si tu veux. Peut-être que nous nous croiserons à nouveau. Mais je serais toujours là pour t'arrêter.

\- Non, Oliver, tu ne m'arrêteras pas, parce que tu es trop faible. Tu es incapable de faire ce qu'il faut. Ta moral et ton orgueil causeront ta perte. Un jour, tu comprendras que j'ai raison. C'est toujours moi qui gagne.

Clint venait de recevoir une alerte par com dans son oreille, puis fit face à l'archer sombre.

\- J'ai une nouvelle pour vous. Votre copain super-rapide vous a lâché. Vos hommes sont hors d'état de nuire. Vous êtes fini, donc à notre merci.

Merlyn conserva malgré tout son rictus.

\- Que vous croyez, Mr. Barton. Vous n'avez pas gagné, aujourd'hui. Juste empêcher que votre monde soit détruit. Mais personne ne peut arrêter Ra's Al Ghul, sauf moi. Tu as gagné une bataille, Oliver. Mais tu verras qu'un jour, j'ai raison. Tu mourras à cause de tes choix.

Oliver se contenta de l'assomer avec son arc.

Un moment passa, tandis que Green Arrow et Hawkeye contemplèrent le corps inerte de Merlyn.

\- Quelle belle pourriture ! scanda Hawkeye.

Puis, Oliver réalisa:

\- Théa !

* * *

Supergirl avait vite rejoint Flash qui était inanimé au sol, le corps grièvement blessé. Affolée, elle s'agenouilla près de lui.

\- Barry ! Barry ! Tu m'entends ? Barry ? s'écria-t-elle.

Les autres Avengers la rejoignirent.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? fit Captain America en rejoignant la kryptonienne.

\- Je ne sens pas son pouls, s'exclama Supergirl, horrifiée. Il est blessé !

Elle retira le masque de Flash, et pressa ses deux mains sur son torse.

\- Reste avec moi, Barry ! Reste avec moi, Barry ! **BARRY !**

Ce fut alors qu'Oliver arriva et vit le corps inerte de son ami supersonique, à sa grande horreur.

\- Barry !


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour et voici le dernier chapitre de ma story**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Green Arrow et Supergirl attendirent longtemps dans la Tour des Avengers. Depuis plusieurs heures, ils avaient quittés le hangar, depuis la disparition du Négatif de Flash. Barry Allen reposait sur un lit à l'infirmerie. Ses constances étaient bonnes. Il avait été sérieusement amoché par son combat contre Thawne, mais le supersonique guérissait vite, et reprendrait ses forces, au grand soulagement de Kara et d'Oliver.

Kara était sur le point de s'envoler dans les cieux, quand elle entendit un léger gémissement. Allant immédiatement au chevet de Barry, elle prit la main de son ami, tandis que celui-ci commençait à se réveiller.

\- Barry ?

Le jeune homme ouvrit à peine ses yeux, et commença à faire un geste pour se lever, quand Kara le stoppa avec son bras.

\- Doucement, Barry ! Tu as pris des coups énormes sur tout le corps. Tu dois te reposer.

\- Kara… murmura le supersonique de Terre – 1.

\- Oui, c'est moi, Oliver est là aussi.

Aussitôt, Oliver dans sa tenue d'archer vint au chevet de son ami.

\- Content de te revoir Barry, fit-il avec le sourire. On a cru qu'on allait te perdre. Tu nous as bien fait peur.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Kara, anxieuse.

\- J'ai mal partout, murmura le jeune homme. J'ai l'impression qu'un camion m'a roulé dessus.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, mes amis Avengers m'ont assurés que tu seras rapidement sur pieds, lui assura la kryptonienne souriante.

\- Et Thawne ? Il est devenu tellement puissant, où est-ce qu'il est ?

\- Il n'a plus tous ses pouvoirs, lui assura à nouveau Kara. La source d'énergie qu'il a absorbé n'était que temporaire. Il est redevenu un simple supersonique.

\- Et où est-il, maintenant ? interrogea Barry.

\- Ça, je l'ignore. Il a ouvert une brèche interdimensionnelle et il a filé…

\- On le retrouvera un jour, Barry, je te le promets, lui assura Oliver.

\- Et ce jour-là, on l'aura tous les trois, répliqua Kara avec aplomb.

\- Et pour Merlyn ? Il a été arrêté ?

\- Toute son armée est neutralisée, expliqua Oliver. Malheureusement, quelques heures après qu'on l'ait arrêté, il s'est évaporé avec l'aide de sa Théa. Tous les deux sont dans la nature. Fury pense qu'ils ont du quitter cette Terre. Parce qu'ils sont nulle part sur les radars. Sans ressources, ils doivent fuir à travers le Multivers.

\- En tout cas, ils ne risqueront pas de revenir ici, avec les Avengers comme protecteurs, répliqua la kryptonienne.

\- On parle de nous ? fit une voix derrière eux.

Tous trois aperçurent alors Steve Rogers et Tony Stark les rejoindre. Le super-soldat américain vint se poser près du lit de Barry.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous, Mr Allen ? demanda-t-il au jeune homme.

\- Bien, merci, répondit Barry.

\- Barry, je suis contente de te présenter Steve Rogers et Tony Stark, fit Kara. Ils sont Captain America et Iron Man.

\- Captain America et Iron Man ? Waouh ! s'exclama Flash, abasourdi. J'aurais bien aimé que Cisco soit là.

\- Donc, vous êtes Flash, Mr Allen, d'après ce que nous a dit Kara, expliqua Tony. (Il se tourna vers Oliver.) Et Legolas a un nom, je suppose.

\- Je suis Green Arrow, et c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer malgré les circonstances, répondit Oliver en hochant la tête.

\- Vous n'avez pas de pouvoirs particuliers, interrogea Tony.

\- Juste mon arc, mes flèches et mes poings, répondit simplement l'archer de Terre – 1.

\- Si vous avez besoin d'une nouvelle tenue de combat…

\- Je vous remercie, mais la mienne me plaît déjà.

Steve se tourna vers le supersonique.

\- On est ravi que vous alliez bien, Barry.

Ce dernier parut bien confus.

\- Vous pouvez m'expliquer comment vous avez rencontrés Supergirl ?

\- C'est une longue histoire, répondit Kara, un peu gênée.

Tony s'empressa de répondre :

\- Pour la version courte, Boucle d'Or s'est fait capturée et emmenée chez nous. Et elle a essayée de tous nous tuer, à cause de l'Hydra.

\- Vous pouvez éviter de m'appeler Boucle d'Or, s'il vous plaît ? fit Kara, embarrassée.

\- Que t'était-il vraiment arrivé, Kara ? interrogea Oliver en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Disons qu'on m'a fait subir un lavage cerveau avec un bâton magique, et ceux qui me retenaient m'ont forcés à rejoindre leurs rangs. Ils m'avaient obligés à les attaquer, et j'ai même failli tuer ma sœur Alex à deux reprises.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, fit Barry choqué.

\- Heureusement, c'est grâce à Alex que je suis redevenue moi-même, ajouta la kryptonienne.

* * *

Beaucoup plus tard, Barry était remis sur pieds, et participait à une fête organisée par Tony Stark. Il y eut une grande foule. Membres du gouvernement, anciens agents du S.H.I.E.L.D, célébrités, vétérans de guerre décorés et même des dignitaires étrangers, tout ce petit monde était réuni pour l'occasion dans le gratte-ciel qui avait autrefois été le théâtre d'une invasion extraterrestre.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Barry faisait connaissance avec Steve Rogers et Sam Wilson, leurs racontant leurs anecdotes. Kara discutait avec Bruce Banner, parlant de faits scientifiques. Oliver se tenait à l'écart de tout ce monde tout en méditant sur ce qui s'était produit ces derniers jours.

Clint Barton le rejoignit avec un verre à la main.

\- Tu causes pas beaucoup, on dirait ? lui fit remarquer l'Avenger archer.

\- Faire la conversation n'a jamais été mon fort, admit Oliver. En plus, je dois vite rentrer dans ma ville. J'ai un fils qui m'attend à la maison.

\- Tu as un fils ? fit Clint, stupéfait.

\- Oui, approuva l'archer de Terre – 1.

\- Il doit être fier de t'avoir comme père.

\- Pas vraiment. Il n'approuve pas cette partie de ma vie. Je l'ai renoncé pour lui. Équilibrer la partie Green Arrow avec la partie père est un vrai défi.

Clint parut songeur, puis répondit:

\- Je peux te dire un truc. Je ne l'ai pas dis aux autres. Tu me promets de garder ça pour toi ?

\- Tu as ma parole, lui assura Oliver en hochant la tête.

\- J'ai une famille qui vit dans le plus grand secret. Fury m'a aidé à garder le secret. J'aime ma femme et mes enfants. Mais ce travail… tout ça, ça fait partie de moi. Mon groupe comporte un Dieu, un type qui peut se transformer en Goliath… moi, je ne suis qu'un simple archer avec ses flèches. Je ne sais pas si je devrais me retirer de tout ça. Passer du temps avec eux.

\- Si je peux te donner un conseil, lui dit Oliver. Je pense que tu devrais être honnête avec ton équipe. Les secrets entre équipiers, ça apporte des complications, j'en sais quelque chose. Et je pense que tu devrais te retirer. Soit avec ta femme et tes enfants. Tu en as la possibilité. Moi, je suis devenu Green Arrow pour des raisons obscurs. Et visiblement, ce n'est pas ton cas à toi.

\- Tu penses ce que tu dis ?

\- Absolument, lui assura Oliver en souriant.

\- Je te remercie Queen, lui répondit Clint. Je m'en souviendrai.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

\- Et je vais te dire, ton gamin a beaucoup de chances de t'avoir comme père.

* * *

Plus tard, Barry et Oliver avaient décidés de retourner sur Terre – 1. Ils faisaient leurs adieux aux Avengers.

Barry serrait la main à Captain America.

\- Merci pour ce que vous avez fait ici !

\- Ce fut un plaisir, Captain !

Oliver salua tous les Avengers, vite fait. Il s'adressa à Barry et à Kara :

\- J'ai hâte de quitter cet endroit et de retrouver ma Terre.

\- J'ai été contente de vous avoir revu, leur dit Kara. J'espère qu'on aura d'autres occasions.

\- Au fait, Kara, lui dit Barry. Dans quelques semaines, Iris et moi, on va se marier. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas venir, mais tu seras la bienvenue parmi nous.

\- Je n'y manquerais pas, assura la kryptonienne avec le sourire.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard. Green Arrow était revenu à Star City. William passait la soirée chez un ami à lui. Il avait sa maison à lui seul avec Felicity.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas me parler de ta rencontre avec les grands héros d'une autre Terre ? fit la jeune femme en l'embrassant dans le cou.

\- Je crois qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, lui répondit Oliver.

\- Moi si, dit une voix dans l'ombre.

Aussitôt, Oliver fit volte-face pour apercevoir Nick Fury, assis sur un fauteuil, bien tranquillement.

\- Bonsoir, Mlle Smoack, salua-t-il à la jeune femme.

\- Oliver, fit Felicity interloquée.

\- Tout va bien, répondit Oliver avec prudence. Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ici, Fury ?

\- Détendez-vous, Mr. Queen, je ne viens pas vous inciter à revenir sur ma Terre.

\- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

Fury se leva et marcha tranquillement vers le couple.

\- Les adieux n'ont jamais été mon fort, mais comme c'est moi qui vous ai fait venir sur ma Terre en premier lieu, j'ai pensé que des au revoir seraient appropriés. Et qu'un homme comme vous pourrait m'être utile pour protéger le Multivers.

\- J'ai déjà fort à faire sur ma Terre, et ça me suffit assez. À moins que votre Terre soit encore en danger, ce dont je doute, vu vos Avengers, je vous demanderai de quitter ma maison, s'il vous plaît.

Fury s'en alla, toujours neutre.

\- Ça était un plaisir, Oliver !

Et il quitta l'appartement sans rien ajouter.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour cette histoire. Je n'ai pas bien réussi cette story, je suis assez déçu de moi. J'aurais voulu approfondir un peu plus la Théa de mon histoire, mais manque de motivation, je n'ai pas pu faire mieux. J'ai eu cette story sur un coup de tête pendant que je rédigeais A Sister's Duty, et je ne suis pas satisfait.**

 **Donc voilà, vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir pu faire mieux.**


End file.
